


Visitor

by WritTurn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Making Love, Male Fujimaru Ritsuka - Freeform, Sleepy Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritTurn/pseuds/WritTurn
Summary: Gudao just wants to go to bed. Ushiwakamaru has other plans.





	Visitor

Gudao flopped into bed. It had been a long day, so many runs, so much time spent grinding for resources, and for so little return. After a warm shower he was determined to nod off as quickly as possible.

And he nearly had. Until he felt the mattress shift beside him. And then he felt a warm body crawl beneath the bed sheet, gingerly making its way toward him. Gudao was half worried about who he’d find if he opened his eyes, and contemplated whether to do his best to ignore this disturbance. Maybe if he was lucky whoever it was would leave for once? The sheets shifted once more as whoever it was adjusted themselves. A warm body pressed itself up against him and he felt long hair brush against his body as whoever it was poked their head out from underneath the sheet and snuggled in close.

Gudao dared open his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Ushiwakamaru, one of his oldest and most reliable servants. He wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind and held her close. He always found it odd how she’d wear a t-shirt to bed but never wanted to wear one any other time.

“Good evening my lord.” she couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice. “I waited for you to return from the training grounds, but I somehow seemed to miss you.”

“I’m sorry Ushiwakamaru. I just wanted to turn in for the night” Gudao explained as he nestled his head upon her own. Her hair was down. He pressed his nose into it and took a deep breath enjoying the scent of her shampoo, and the peaceful moment.

“Of course, I understand.” Ushiwakamaru insisted proudly. “We’ve been together for so long now, so of course I’d know what you’re thinking. There’s nothing like a relaxing night away from the fuss of the other servants.” Gudao didn’t feel like pointing out that if she missed him when he returned earlier, then she didn’t know what he was thinking.

“Good night Ushiwaka.” he muttered into her ear.

“Good night my lord.” Ushiwakamaru responded happily.

For a while the two just laid there quietly cuddling. Occasionally Gudao would absentmindedly brush his lips against her hair or neck. Ushiwakamaru seemed content just being there in his arms.

And then Gudao felt it. He wearily opened his eyes and sighed. Ushiwakamaru was rubbing her ass against his crotch.

“Ushiwaka….”

“Yes my lord?” she asked coyly.

“You know exactly what.”

“Hm? Yes there seems to be something poking me.” she continued to feign innocence while rubbing herself against him. “Oh my, it seems to be growing. I cannot believe my lord would be so naughty. I thought you said you were tired.

Try as he might Gudao couldn’t stop himself from growing erect at the sensation of Ushiwakamaru’s warm, panty clad ass rubbing against him.

“I am tired, and you know exactly what you’re doing!” he groaned and slid one of his hands beneath her shirt, snaking it upwards and cupping her breast. “How could I not get turned on sleeping beside you? And then you tease me like that?” he squeezed her breast and began kneading the nipple between his thumb and finger.

Ushiwakamaru moaned softly. “If I knew my lord was such a beast, perhaps I wouldn’t have joined him. You’re so hard. You must be so backed up.” she attested her innocence yet still didn’t stop.

“All I wanted to do was go to sleep.” Gudao protested while nipping at her ear. While he occupied one of his hands with her breasts, he slid the other one down her stomach and in between her thighs. Gently he began rubbing her labia through her panties.

“Well, you certainly can’t go to sleep like this now, can you?” Ushiwakamaru reached back and ran her fingers across the bulge nestled against her ass. “If my lord insists, I would assist him with even this task.” she offered as she gave his cock a squeeze through his boxers.

“Admit it. You wanted this from the start.” Gudao was slowly rubbing Ushiwakamaru’s clit through the fabric of her panties now.

“It isn’t healthy to hold it in like this. You have my permission.” Ushiwakamaru bit her lip as she moaned. Of course Gudao wanted to put it in now, but he didn’t want to let Ushiwakamaru set the pace entirely.

“You came in here for this didn’t you Ushiwaka?” Gudao was absentmindedly grinding against Ushiwakamaru’s ass now

“I only came here to keep my lord company.” Ushiwakamaru tilted her head back and kissed Gudao.

“Then we can forget this and go to sleep.” With difficulty he managed to settle his hips, but before he could pull his hands off of her, Ushiwakamaru pinned them where they were.

“Please…” she whimpered and blushed. “You’ve been so busy, and there are so many more servants coming and going. We've hardly spent any time together outside of material gathering lately.”

Gudao kissed her again and continued rubbing Ushiwakamaru’s clit. She in turn reached behind herself and clumsily pulled Gudao’s boxers down. His warm cock throbbed against her ass. She then pulled her own underwear to the side as Gudao positioned himself. Without breaking their kiss, he slowly pushed upwards, sliding his cock inside of Ushiwakamaru’s eager pussy. With one hand continuing to massage Ushiwakamaru’s clit, Gudao began rubbing her thigh with his other hand. He pumped into her slowly and steadily, tenderly.

“I’ve missed you.” Ushiwakamaru panted as they broke for air.

“So have I.” Gudao smiled. He hated to admit it, but Ushiwakamaru was right earlier: he is backed up, and he didn’t expect to last very long tonight. The quiet room was soon filled with soft grunts and moans as the two made love. Gudao’s thrusts were deep but slow and gentle, and they were met with the circular swaying of Ushiwakamaru's hips. Ushiwakamaru was facing forward now, her hand stretched back and tussling with Gudao’s hair as he suckled on the nape of her neck. Between that and Gudao methodically massaging her clit, and his throbbing cock inside her, Ushiwakamaru was nearly ready to cum. Moaning, she clenched, her pussy tightening around him as she tried to hold back. Gudao was nearing his limit as well, and his thrusts grew slower as he tried to hold out.

“I’m going to cum, Ushiwaka.” Gudao grunted out in between nips at her neck.

“So am I my lord. Please, promise me, you won’t pull out?” Ushiwakamaru pleaded, moaning and biting her lip. “I want to go to sleep like this.” Gudao throbbed at her words, and the lust in her tone.  He pulled her head back and they kissed sloppily, hungrily. Ushiwakamaru tensed up, squeezing Gudao’s cock inside of her. Gudao resisted every urge to mindlessly fuck Ushiwakamaru into the mattress as he came. His thrusts remained slow but grew more forceful as he finally released his semen inside of Ushiwakamaru. Ushiwakamaru moaned, gripping the sheets and curling her toes as her body quivered, the feeling of Gudao’s cum flowing into her sending her over the edge. Gudao’s body trembled as well, and his balls tightened with each thrust as he filled Ushiwakamaru with his cum. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d cum so much or so hard, and he was in a daze when he finally calmed down. He continued to shallowly thrust into Ushiwakamaru as they caught their breath and looked into each other’s eyes.

“I trust my lord is pleased?” Ushiwakamaru was sweating slightly and smiling.

“How could I not be?” he responded happily but lazily.

The two kissed again and then snuggled close together. Gudao kept his word and didn’t pull out, although he expected his cock would just slide out on its own once he was fully soft. Until then Ushiwakamaru contented herself to enjoy the warmth of his cock inside her, and the feeling of his cum slowly leaking out of her pussy. Gudao held Ushiwakamaru tight against his chest and felt her snake her hands into his, lacing her fingers between his own. As they drifted off to sleep, Gudao wondered, when humanity was truly saved, when everything was finally taken care of and life would have to go back to normal, what would become of the servants here? Of Ushiwakamaru? As he slowly lost consciousness he thought he heard a murmur beside him, a voice, distant yet close, utter the word “love”, and? Gudao fought against his slumber, to answer that voice, but to no avail.

* * *

 

The following day began when Mash checked in on Gudao to see if he was feeling ill since he overslept and missed his morning appointments.

The day began in earnest with an flustered Mash chastising an embarrassed Gudao and a nonchalant Ushiwakamaru for their lack of restraint, for neglecting their responsibilities, and for carelessly forgetting to lock the door, _again_ , in case certain other servants took it upon themselves to sneak into Gudao’s room and cause trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Create the smut you want to see in the world.


End file.
